Super Soldier Physiology
The power to possess the traits and attributes of a super-soldier. Variation of Artificially Enhanced Physiology and Modified Physiology. Also Called * Enhanced Soldier Physiology Capabilities The user is a super-soldier, a soldier or fighter enhanced, scientifically and/or magically, beyond ordinary limitations. Associations * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Combat Specialist * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Combat * Genetic Mutation * Human Physiology * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Modified Physiology * Mutant Physiology * Ninjutsu * One-Man Army * Science Attuned Physiology * Special Ops Mastery * Superpowered Physiology * Training Regimen * Weapon Proficiency * Weaponized Body Limitations *Process may cause various mental or physical problems. Known Users See Also: Super Soldier. Known Objects *Super Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) *Super Soldier Serum (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Infinity Formula (Marvel Comics) Gallery Riptor_-_Hatchery_09.png|Riptor (Killer Instinct) is a product of UltraTech's Project Stalker, combining the intellect of a human with the ferocity and strength of a velociraptor and cybernetic augmentations. Solid_Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, meant to create clones of Big Boss, the greatest soldier of the twentieth century. Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake (Metal Gear), Solid Snake's twin brother, is also a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project. Max_Guevara.jpg|Max Guevara (Dark Angel) is a member of the X5 series of super-soldiers. Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) is the end result of Project SIM: a half-man, half-gorilla monster enhanced with cybernetics. Corpse Corps.jpg|The Corpse Corps (Blood+) are artificial chiropterans created for the sole purpose as military weapons. Nemesis T-Type.jpg|The Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) is one of the most powerful B.O.W.s ever created by the Umbrella Corporation. River_Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) was partially transformed into a psychic super-soldier by the Alliance. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) has been subjected to various super-soldier experiments, including the CIA's Perfect Soldier Project and the Cyborg Ninja Project. Eclipse the Darkling (3D Model).png|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a Black Arms super-soldier created to be his species' answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Kasumi_Alpha.jpg|Kasumi Alpha (Dead or Alive) is a product of DOATEC's Project Alpha., a super-soldier project centered around clones of the kunoichi Kasumi. Alpha-152.png|Alpha-152 (Dead or Alive) is the penultimate result of Project Alpha. DOA5UA Phase-4 Render.png|Phase 4 (Dead or Alive) is the prototype of Project Alpha's final result. Omega Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) is the Soviet Union's answer to Captain America. Neo-Viper.jpg|A Neo-Viper (G.I. Joe) Khan Star Trek.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) Dark_Jak.png|Jak (Jak and Daxter) is a product of Baron Praxis' Dark Warrior Program. Master Chief.png|Master Chief (Halo) Buddy Blank.jpg|Buddy Blank, the One Man Army Corps (DC Comics) Sephiroth FFVII.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Space Marine.jpg|Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) Commander Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Kanden.jpg|Kanden (Metroid Prime Hunters) Grunt_Mass_Effect.jpg|Grunt (Mass Effect) was engineered to be the ultimate krogan. Gene MGS.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) is the end result of the Successor Project. File:Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the end result of the 314 Project, a military super-soldier program meant to combine the advancement of technology with the intelligence and adaptability of humans and the superior strength and emotional detachment of demons. SOLDIER 3rd Class.JPG|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells and genes of an extraterrestrial which significantly increases their overall physiology and condition. Prototype super soldier.jpg|Blacklight viral Super Soldier (Prototype 2) Super_Soldier_H.png|Super Soldier (Valkyrie Crusade) Smallville-penikett77.jpg|Wes Keenan (Smallville) was used as a prototype for Lex Luthor's Project Ares, possessing the DNA and powers of several metahumans, as well as the Phantom Zone escapee Titan. Predator_X_007.jpg|The Predator X (Marvel Comics) is a bioweapon commissioned by William Stryker for the sole purpose of hunting and killing mutants. Civil_War_Winter_Soldier_Char_art.png|James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (Marvel Universe) Vinsmoke Super Soldiers.png|Four of the Vinsmoke siblings (One Piece) have been genetically enhanced to be the ultimate soldiers for warfare. NoodlePhase5 Gorillaz.jpg|During her childhood, Noodle (Gorillaz) was a test subject for a classified Japanese super soldier project. She, along with 22 other children, were trained with the sole purpose of fighting as soldiers of Japanese military and government. Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN376).jpg|Carnage (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) is a product of Oscorp's Venom Project, which involves weaponizing nanite armor. Wolverine WeaponX 01 KubertCover.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is a product of the Weapon X super-soldier project. Fantomex Marvel Comics.jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) a Sential/Mutant hybrid that was created by Weapon Plus. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries